Malika
A very large and lascivious naga. A bit erratic at times but fairly predictable, Malika follows a hedonistic lifestyle, her favorite things being to eat, sleep, have sex, and eat. The only erratic thing about her behavior is the order these three favorite things come in! Her most distinguishing feature, apart from her larger size, is her very ample bust. Let's simply say that if one was to stand at the base of her tail, they would have lots of shade, and not be able to see past her breasts. While being a nymphomaniac, Maika is very protective and loyal to her friends. She exudes a pleasant and easy-going aura aura pretty much all of the time, and to catch anything other than a grin, whether it be a satisfied one, an amused one, or a satiated one, on her face is a rare occasion. Little is known about where Malika comes from other than that she was captured by bandits and rescued by Relina, a fairy warrior and duelist. After a period of accidentally ruining a lot of Relina's duels, it seemed like the two would part ways until a fateful day when Malika returned the favor. This odd duo have been inseparable ever since. They travel a lot and have come back to the region only recently, after years of being away. ] Malika is also a great friend, and lover, of Vivian and the two naughty nagas definitely have many things in common. They often get into wicked sexual competitions to see who will have the kinkiest idea, and heir creativity in this domain can be quite amazing at times. Malika can't use any magic though, and is much more voracious as well. She always seems to have "room for one more" in her enormous stomach, and will gulp down anything small enough to fit in her mouth: It's ALL her favorite food. Don't try to find something she won't eat, you can't and you won't. Malika is not without a heart though, and if someone can prove that they are worth sparing, or appeal to her sense of pity she may release them. One can also survive by satisfying her sexually, the likely hood of surviving by this method is about 75% as she is almost always horny, even when she is starving. Just know that her hunger can still override her naughty desires and that you might still get swallowed in the end, but hey, at least you'll die happy. Malika typically uses clearings to trap her prey. First she wraps her massive body around the area and leaves only a small gap for people to enter the clearing. Once they're in she closes the trap, makes her presence known and lets the fun begin. She is not above giving chase to those that run, and enjoys a good hunt every once and awhile. Malika loves watching Relina duel opponents on Felarya, and she greatly enjoys adding everything from comedy to humility to each instance, cheering for her friend or taunting her opponent. Though Relina does prefer males, and let this be known whenever possible, Malika is always out to give her friend an affectionate and sexual buzz, thinking her to be much too tense and serious at times. *Malika belongs to turboman500. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters